The obsesstion
by crooked-smile-lover
Summary: I've always been obsessed and loved with Jasper. What if one day I met him?


(A/n)- I am writing a story with me in it. I am so obsessed with Jasper Whitlock, I'm writing a story where we meet. No, we don't fall in love, I like him with Alice (although I prefer myself).

My (not so) secret obsession

I squealed from where I sat in my chair. "Guess what! Guess what! You'll never believe what happened, I'll tell you anyways, JASPER HALE IS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO AWSOME!!!!!! (I know, I don't think anybodies _that_ loud)"

"Yeah, I kind of figured you thought that the _first_ time you read Twilight." my mom answered from the kitchen. I was re-reading Twilight for the tenth time, it was funny, you would have thought I owned the book when it was actually my moms. I was _**absolutely**_ in _**love**_ with the character, Jasper Hale. If I ever met him (which was highly unlikely), I would probably stand like an idiot at the place I was at for 30 seconds then, I would run up to him (I would be so fast he doesn't have time to move), screaming "I LLLOOOOOVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEE YOU!!!!" at the top of my lungs then, hug him and keep on asking for pictures and autographs over and over again until I have enough to fill ever square-inch of my room (I know, talk about *obsessed*).

I stuck my chin up, "It wasn't _that _obvious, now, if you'll excuse me I am going to read about Jasper." My mom just chuckled and went back to her work. I looked at the page and saw Jasper's name and grinned (I know, I am _very_ obsessed, I would actually do this. I need a cure from IIDMJH(OW)IAGTDD, and that means, If I don't marry Jasper Hale (or Whitlock) I am going to die disorder). I sighed and fluttered my eye lashes thinking, _I wish Jasper was real, if he was then I wouldn't have a crush on a fictional character._ I frowned as I remembered the _Twilight _movie, the Jasper they had made the poor real Jazzy look bad (no offence Jackson Rathbone (the guy who played Jasper), I like you (partly for the fact that you played Jasper (even if he was weird (I'm going into a lot of parenthesis aren't I?)))but it did Jazzy no justice, even for that fact we're still cool)and I just didn't like it (just to tell you, these are my real opinions). His hair was weird, and he didn't look nearly as good as Jasper really does (nobody can look as good though). I still liked the movie, even though it was rushed (they only have 1:30 minutes so it was still good).

I put the book down, _I read to much I need to do something productive,_ I thought. "Hey, Mom," I called.

"Yes," she said in a loud voice, she must be in her room now, I get so distracted when I think about Jasper.

"Can I go on the computer?" that was better than reading _all_ day (even though I love books, I have to take break from them sometimes so, why not read about them?

"Yeah, sure," She said, she must have been distracted by the way she sounded. I quickly removed the gate in front of the stairs going down (it was there so the dogs don't get down), then I deftly put it back in it's place while running downstairs. Once I was in the basement and in the computer chair, I moved the mouse.

"Come on," I muttered to the computer impatiently (I often talk to inanimate objects). It turned on slowly, testing my patience. The computer _finally_ turned on and I quickly put on Internet Explorer. When the home page came on, I went to the address bar and typed in __ then pressed enter, waiting for the site to come up. I saw the familiar "_Unleash your imagination_"Quote (I go on this website _a lot_). I decided to see the number of reviews I got. I clicked on _login_ and then typed in my password and my (cousins) Email. I pressed the login button then quickly went to traffic, and story stats. The changed Hawk, 13 reviews, My two Suns, 3 reviews, oh! I got 4 reviews for Breezepaw's story (these are real stories I've posted, the real number of reviews I have and I really did get a negative comment from somebody)! I read the review, it was negative but, I still enjoyed getting them.

Nothing seemed to change while I was gone, no new community staff members, nobody else voted on my poll, no story I really liked had been updated. I decided to find a fanfic on Jasper. _Oh Halle _(that's me!)_, _I thought. _When_ will_ you get over him?_

_Never,_ I thought, answering myself (I do that a lot, I even have my own inside jokes. Although, it only gets _really _weird when I argue with my self and lose in the process). While I typed in Jasper, selected search and looked for interesting stories, I kept on singing, _Jazzy, Jazzy, Jazzy, _in my head. I found a story that sounded like it had a good premise. It was one of those fanfics that had Alice and Jasper meeting at that one café. I myself, had read plenty of them and loved them to death.

I went through story after story reviewing them and thinking about how they thought of Jazzy. Some people thought that he and Bella would be good together, but I was totally disgusted by the idea. My mom called to me at about 3:00. "Halle, you need to put your cloths away!" When I got upstairs, My mom handed me a pile of cloths. I put them away, whatever I do, I usually go through it fast because I was thinking about Jasper.

The next day, I had to go to school, it was the last day. I knew that usually at the last day of school, we hardly did anything. I took the bus and, when I arrived at my destined location, I looked around me. Everybody was bustling around excitingly. My friend, Lillie stopped next to me.

"Can you believe it?! it's the last day of school!"

"No I can't," I said in a sarcastic kind of voice. But, she didn't notice and went to Susan to talk.

The day went by pretty quickly, nothing particularly exiting. I walk through a throng of students to get to my bus. I suddenly spotted something on the concrete. It was a crystal necklace, the one I had last year that my cousin "enchanted". I lost it on the first day I wore it. Ironically enough, on that day I had lots of good luck, I figured it was a coincidence. I put it aroud my neck and, right when I let it fall from my hands and around my neck, I heard a crash.

"What happened?" I heard a voice mutter in total bewilderment.

I turned around and let out a gasp, right in front of me was a man. He was no ordinary man though. He had honey-blond hair, was very handsome, and was lean and tall. He was laying on his backing the shade of a tree, but one leg was in the sunlight, only a slight part of his ancle was showing but, I could see it was sparkling. At that moment I was almost certain Jasper Whitlock was right in front of me,

( A/n)-what do you think? Please R&R.


End file.
